In the network management field, a number of platforms and tools exist to allow a systems administrator to manage the configuration and operation of a managed network, generally including servers, hosts, clients, targets, databases, and/or other devices or resources. In some cases, a managed network can contain a mix of both hardware-installed machines and a set of virtual machines, managed via one network management platform or other tool.
Network power consumption is one feature of operation that network management platforms have evolved to monitor and manage. Some network management platforms can receive power usage data as part of the collection of operating parameters used to monitor, configure, and optimize the operation of the network under management. Network management tools do not, however, today allow the integration of power management options in the case where the managed network contains not just hardware-installed or hardware-implemented machines, but also virtual machines whose power consumption footprint may be different than the power usage b hardware devices. It may be desirable to provide methods and systems capable of managing not just installed hardware resources, but also virtual machines or other resources incorporated in a managed network environment.